Ned Yellowbeard Roleplay Page
Early life (This does not reflect on the opinion of Ned Yellowbeard and this is only written by one of his guildmates.) Ned "Yellowbeard" was born in London, England on December 14, 1714. His parents weren't very careful about him and he became somewhat of a bad kid. He never went to college and in 1732 he asked to become a privateer crew mate, but the captain said "Ha! You? You're not even five feet tall are ye?" Of course, about two years later he hit a second growth spert and he is now at least 6 feet tall. But he was enraged and left his parents to make a crew to sail to America. He wondered around England looking for a crew and found a group of Spaniards who were very poor and among them was Leo LeParr. He joked about his young cousin in the Caribbean being a good sword-fighter by the name of Johnny Turner. A few years later, ironically, Johnny Turner became a crewmate for Ned Yellowbeard and was dubbed Johnny "Shark" Turner. After hearing the joke, Ned got the idea of moving to the Caribbean and simply becoming a pirate. The Birth of a Notorious Guild He settled in Tortuga, but also fought the undead and EITC whenever they disturb him. He stayed in Tortuga until he and his crew finished building his ship, the Iron Stallion in 1735. It was a strong War Frigate that ravaged the seas. After years of plundering, he finally got the money to make a union of pirates in 1743. He named it INFERNO after the hot lava in Padres Del Fuego. That was their base island. The reason he created the guild was for revenge against a guild known as Famed that was insulting and attacking his crew for a while. INFERNO strived and the most elite pirates in the Caribbean joined it. The I.A.A. Not long after he formed INFERNO, he also took charge of what was formerly known as the Pheonix Fleet. He now renamed it the I.A.A. or INFERNO Aliance Armada. When he became the leader, the I.A.A. was losing the War of the Far East by a lot, but he made them come back strongly. It took them two months to win the War before they were about to lose it. He made the I.A.A. claim all of New Zealand, part of Australia, and he also put up the coast of North Carolina (owned by the EITC, not Marc Cannonshot) for a high ransom of a couple million pounds. Current Life Ned Yellowbeard now steers the guild of INFERNO and makes very many right moves, despite his inexperience. Unfortunately, though, many "corrupters" have tried to represtent INFERNO by joining it and insulting every pirate. It was later discovered that these pirates were simply out to get INFERNO for no good reason. Today, Ned Yellowbeard sails with his guild hangs around Tortuga in Abassa, and sometimes loots. He is thought to be the most notorious pirate in all of the Caribbean. Many agree in spite of the fact he is the head of the I.A.A., founder of INFERNO, and maxed out completely. Category:INFERNO Category:INFERNO Alliance Armada Category:POTCO